


Milk & Coffee

by WhispersOfSleeping



Category: The First Time (2012)
Genre: Dave Hodgman - Freeform, Dave Hodgman x Reader, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, The First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersOfSleeping/pseuds/WhispersOfSleeping
Summary: Inspired by "Milk & Coffee" by NoMBe





	Milk & Coffee

> _“You seem special, but have some patience,_
> 
> _There’s just one thing I need to know”_

 

“Wait!” gasped Dave as he pulled out of the kiss. You were in the hall that led to his bedroom and you were both in a completely dishevelled state. Your own shirt had been discarded at the door along with your shoes. His blue button-up was completely open and his jeans, unzipped and unbuttoned, were barely staying up as you both stumbled in the direction of his room. Neither of you willing to break the embrace until now.

“What?” You breathed out, your eyes searching his brown ones.

“Is this going to happen again?” he asked and you were unsure what he was talking about for a moment. Then you laughed when you understood.

“Well, that kind of depends on how this goes, doesn’t it?” you laughed in response, but he frowned. “What’s wrong, Dave? I was just kidding.”

You’d been dating for a couple months, and though there’d been quite a few heavy makeout sessions, you’d yet to actually take it all the way. Dave seemed to be extremely nervous about the whole thing, and given the way things had played out with his ex, you weren’t really that surprised. He never said much about her, but his friends had given you the lowdown. To say that it hadn’t been the best of relationships was an understatement. And, in hindsight, your joke was probably in poor taste and you wished that you could take it back.

“Are you going to stick around after this?” he questioned, before you could apologize. You looked up at him in surprise.

“What do you mean? Of course, I’m going to stick around.”

“It’s just, if we do this, you might be disappointed,” he said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

“As if,” you laughed, but when he didn’t laugh too, you grew serious. You traced your thumb over his jaw and he sighed. “Hey, what’s going on? Is this about what she said to you?”

He shrugged and you sighed.

“Hey, you’ve only ever gotten one opinion. That doesn’t mean a thing and I don’t trust her opinion at all,” you stated sharply.

> _“Will you still love me in the morning?  
>  _
> 
> _Will you stay for milk and coffee?”_

 

“Are you going to stay the night?” he questioned.

“Absolutely, babe. I love cuddles,” you smiled at him. He smiled a bit then. “And I know for a fact that you are one of the best cuddlers in the world. I’ll gladly take just your cuddles, if that’s all you want to do.”

“No, I want to do this,” he said firmly, running a hand through his hair. You knew there was more to it.

“But what?”

> _“Putting hours past the dawn in,  
>  _
> 
> _Will you still love me in the morning?”_

 

“What if I actually do disappoint you?”

You cupped his face in both hands and held it in place as you stared into his eyes.

“I’m staying all night, David, and if you’re disappointing, you have to make me breakfast, and we can work on it. If you’re not, I’ll make you breakfast. Either way I’m not going anywhere. Sound like a deal?” You asked. He nodded. “Now, I’m getting tired of waiting on you.”

You pressed your lips back against his roughly and you both stumbled the rest of the way back to his room. When he collapsed onto the bed, you joined him, shedding the rest of your clothes.

* * *

 

> _“I can be your pillow if you’re feelin’ lonely_
> 
> _Whatever’s on your mind, you can put it on me”_

 

You rested your head on Dave’s chest, ignoring the sweat and focusing more on the now-steady rise and fall of his chest and the rhythm of his heart’s beats. Both of his arms were wrapped firmly around you to hold your body close to his and you snuggled in as close as possible. You couldn’t help, but soak in the moment. Audrey or Aubrey or whatever her name was had clearly lied to him, or had no idea what she was talking about. He’d picked up on exactly how you wanted things right from the start.

“So?” he questioned and you tilted your head to look up at him, already knowing what he wanted to ask.

“That wasn’t disappointing at all. Do I need to be louder next time to prove it?” you replied, kissing his jaw. He glanced down at you and gave you a crooked smile. “Looks like I’m making breakfast.”

“Don’t you think, you might want to go a second time? I mean, just to be sure, of course. That might’ve been a fluke,” he said and you giggled rolling over to rest your arms and head on his chest as you looked up at him.

“Mmm, I think I have to test my hypothesis three times before I can draw a conclusion,” you teased and he laughed, kissing your forehead.

“You know, I think you’re right,” he replied, flipping your bodies so that he was over top of you again. He ducked his head down to kiss you and then pulled away again. “You’re freaking amazing.”

You giggled and he pressed his lips to yours again.

> _“Cause I’m ready to swim, darlin’,  
>  _
> 
> _If you promise one thing_
> 
> _To love me in the morning”_


End file.
